The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. For example, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device capable of controlling the back bias voltage of a MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor).
There has been a known technology for controlling a back bias voltage of a substrate in order to change the threshold voltage of a MOSFET as needed to reduce a leakage current in a standby state.